


Party of One

by strangehamiltonchild



Category: 18th Century CE RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangehamiltonchild/pseuds/strangehamiltonchild
Summary: I’ve had this sitting in Notes for like 2 yearsTW: mentions of suicidal thoughts and actions
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Kudos: 20





	Party of One

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this sitting in Notes for like 2 years  
> TW: mentions of suicidal thoughts and actions

Alexander Hamilton stood on the ledge of the bridge, the wind blowing his red-orange hair in his face. He didn't expect anyone to stop him from jumping since no one was around.

"I suggest you don't do that."

Alex didn't turn around, just stared down into the waters of the river below.

"I said-"

"I know what you said, John."

John Laurens wasn't much taller than Alex, but he was definitely bigger than him. John's golden blonde hair was like a halo, glowing in the bright moonlight. Alex couldn't help but look into his icy blue eyes, sparkling with a forgotten hope of love.

"Then get down from there."

"Why should I?"

He knew the answer before John spoke a word.

"Because I love you."

"I'm sure you do. I won't deny it."

"Then get down and lets go home."

He thought about stepping down from the ledge and going home with John. God, he wanted to so badly. But he couldn't.

"I'm sorry, John."

"ALEX-!"

His life flashed before his eyes as he leaned back...and stopped.

John had grabbed his hands and was pulling him back upright on the ledge. He was lifted down and onto the sidewalk, then into John's warm (and tight) embrace.

"God Alex, never do that again......" John whispered into Alex's hair.

Alex sighed and closed his eyes, burying his face in John's chest.

"Promise me, Alexander. Promise you'll never do that again."

"I.......I promise."

John kissed him, soft and gentle. John tasted like fresh honey, sweet and pure. After a moment, the kiss ended, and John scooped Alex into his arms.

"Don't worry, I'll carry you home. Get some rest, alright? You've had a long day."

Alex closed his eyes and sighed. "Okay....John?"

"Yeah?" John said quietly.

"I love you."

"I love you too, baby."


End file.
